


The Devil's Mafia

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They didn't think he had it in him, the small girlish looking boy. He proved them wrong, and anyone that challenge the blonde he handled like everything else in his life. He took them down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: Step Up by Drowning Pool (for the Year later part)
> 
> A/N: This piece was posted on FFN a while back, so to some it might seem familiar.
> 
> Warning: Language, violence and sexual situations
> 
> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata .

**November 6th:**

“Fuck this shit!” Mello growled as the torment of this horrid place grated heavily on his pride. “Can you believe he asked me to work with Near? It wasn't enough to tell me L was dead and that he hadn't chosen yet, but to even suggest I-” He screamed, unable to finish his sentence due to overwhelming anger.

Matt glanced up from his Game Boy, but said nothing. Instead he let Mello get it out of his system. He had long since learned that it wasn't wise to try and talk to Mello like this. Matt hoped soon he would calm down. Minutes later the room fell silent. It was an eerie thing as in all the years that he had known Mello, this had never happened. 

“I can't stay here any longer.” Mello burst out. He got up from his bed in determination. “I will find my own way.”

Matt rolled his eyes and went back to playing his game, figuring Mello was talking shit like he always had. He soon found out that Mello was serious. Matt begged him not to go or at least take him along. Mello said no to both pleas and a hour and a half later he walked out the door leaving Matt behind.

Mello knew he couldn't take him. The world he was about to enter would eat Matt alive and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

**A Year Later:**

The past year had been a real shocker. The cruel Mello from within him emerged and kicked this bitch ass mafia in the balls. They didn't think he had it in him. The small girlish looking boy but he proved them wrong. Anyone that challenged him he handled like everything else in his life- he took them down. It might be quick and then at times he loved to toy with them.

Mello sat there on the plush couch surrounded by all the means to get what he wanted. The world was at his fingertips and he would use it to his advantage. There wasn't a man among them that would go against him. The slender blonde had earned his reputation and held up to every word of it. His name circulated fast. When you met him you wouldn't know it; until you looked into those ice blue eyes and by then, it was to late.

“Mello?” He heard Rod call from behind him and turned around to acknowledge said man. Mello respected him and earned his in return. “I've a job for you.”

Mello got up and made his way to the large office filled with exotic furniture, pets and plants. He thought to himself, one day this would all be his. The older man already claimed him as a son. “What do you need me to do?”

Rod looked at him, taking a deep breath in. He knew once Mello was given his orders it was like unleashing Pandora's box, except there was no hope. “I want you to get rid of that whore I call my wife.” He said, gritting through his teeth. “And her pussy ass little boy toy.”

Mello's eyes shone brightly as he received his orders. The thought of killing her had always been wishful thinking and now – oh he loved his life. “Are you sure?” He asked, just in case he had only heard what he wanted and not actually what Rod had said.

 

Rod's lips curled into a smile. “She's with that fucker now at some hotel.” He laughed, but Mello knew all to well the look of betrayal burning in his eyes. “I had the stupids track her down earlier but I only trust you to get this done.”

Mello knew exactly why Rod wanted him to do it and trust was not the issue. Unlike the other guys she could not fuck her way out of this with him. Oh God his mind reeled in excitement at all the graphic details he envisioned. To see that bitch's blood spill would be like heaven as the angels sing. “I'm on it boss.” He gloated as he walked out of the office and straight to his room. In minutes, he was dressed and on his knees clutching his rosary. He prayed to God before every job. Why? Hell he didn't even know anymore. The power had already earned him a one way ticket to hell, which he accepted out right. There was no saving him as he crossed himself. Maybe it was a way of keeping a small piece of his innocence from a time long ago.

Mello walked out to his bike. He slid his hand along the black paint. Fuck she was gorgeous and he loved every inch of her. The only bitch in his life that could give him the ultimate ride. One he wanted over and over as the bike purred between his legs. He flipped his visor down and pulled off in the direction of the hotel. The ride always got his blood pumping. 

Mere minutes later, he pulled up to the La Bella Donna and shook his head- most likely named after the owners wife. It was a posh little place, somewhere he might had frequented but it was one of the many patrons he had interests in at the moment. To know the boss's wife and money was up there angered him immensely. 

Mello stopped by the front desk and asked the young girl for a “replacement” room card. Of course she declined due to the fact she would have remembered seeing him. He knew exactly how he had to play this in order to get what he wanted.

And he always got what he wanted. Mello turned on the charm and within minutes had the card in hand. He bet a moment longer and she probably would have hit her knees. “Dumb bitch-” He muttered on the way to the elevator. Sluts were so fucking easy he thought to himself as he gave the girl one last smile. He then pressed the top button and the doors closed leaving Mello to sigh in disgust. The fake smile he sported only seconds before faded into nothingness. The elevator soon stopped causing Mello to grin wildly as he disembarked into the small hallway. The giant windows made for a pristine view of the harbor as he crossed the alcove to the penthouse suite. One slip of the card and the light turned green.

Mello took out his gun. He turned the handle slowly as to not alarm the inhabitants and made his way into the heart of the suite. Mello was taken aback in surprise when he saw the sight in front of him. There wasn't just one man, or even two. The cunt seriously had three men at her beck and call. Mello miffed, raised his gun and fired. All in the room stopped, “now that I have your attention.” He watched in amusement as they scrambled to find their clothes.

Yet, the woman of the hour sautered over to Mello, circling him. Her hand slid down his slender body and gripped his cock through the leather. It wasn't hard, but she made it known she could fix that. The butt of his gun slammed into her face with out warning causing her knees to buckle.

“I don't do sloppy seconds and in your case, seconds were over years ago, bitch!” He growled half expecting one of the men to defend her but none made a move. She looked at him indignantly as he walked toward the small group of men. An evil smile crossed his face, did he want to play with them before he had to put a bullet through their skull or not? “Knees now, mutha fuckers.” Mello commanded. 

It didn't take long for the three to get what was happening. All eyes focused on him, waiting to figure out what the crazed blonde was going to do.

“What are you idiots doing? There is three of us against him.” One of the guys said, obviously not knowing who they were dealing with.

Mello cocked his head. A curtain of blonde hair fell over the side of his face, making the eye that was visible seemed unreal. “That would be your worst mistake, dumbass.

The man shifted in his spot as all of Mello's attention was now directed solely on him.

“Kiss it,” Mello stated, glaring at the man and then down at his boot. “Tell me how sorry you are for thinking you are better. That you could honestly take me on and win.” He gritted through his teeth. “ Tell me!”

“Huh?” The other managed to say. A rather unintelligent answer for this very moment. 

Mello reach out and grabbed the man by the hair, pulling him down to the floor. “Bend the fuck over and kiss my mutha fucking boot like I told you, bitch.” 

The stupid man soon found out that even though Mello was technically outnumbered he still commanded as though he presided over some invisible army but did it any way. His lips barely touched the tip of the boot when the gun went off and the man fell sideways onto the floor.

The woman screamed obnoxiously as she ran to the fallen man's side. She told him he was nothing but her husband's little bitch. 

“Just wait your turn, you stupid fucking cunt!” Mello snapped. “I have something very special in store for you.” Oh how he wanted to kill her right then and there. How dare she have the balls to disrespect him, knowing the outcome of this little game. She would get hers soon enough but for now she would witness what her betrayal cost others.

The other men coward in fear. One by one they pleaded for him to spare them but it fell on deaf ears. He loved watching the bullets blast through their faces. The blood painting the plush surrounding and floor. Rod would have been proud as he finally turned his sights on her. She was now all his and this was what it was really about. Those fucks were just foreplay to him.

“Get over here.” He demanded, motioning to the floor in front of him. 

She waltzed over to him, smiling. Her fingers teased at his laces. 

Mello's hand gripped her shoulder tightly as he pushed he to the floor. He watched her, looking down upon her like the low life she was. “What are you waiting for? Suck it whore.” His tone icy. And she did just that. He felt the power. His hands gripping her hair, pulling it hard as he shoved himself deeper down her throat. It was a few minutes and she had him about to cum. He quickened the pace for a few more thrusts then pulled out of her mouth. He shot his load all over her face, disgusted at the fact she licked her lips as if it was a desert of some kind.

Mello knelt down and grabbed her hand- the one with her wedding ring. He laughed at the symbolism of that piece of junk. He pulled her up and dragged her over to the bar where he stood behind her. Mello reached into one of the drawers. “You know, you have unlimited money at your disposal.” He stated, taking out a knife. “You should have bought yourself some class.” And the blade came down severing the appendage. 

She only had a mere moment to scream in pain before his hands clasped around her throat. A popping sound was heard as he snapped her neck. 

Mello laughed, watching her fall to the floor. He bent down, rolling her over onto her stomach and with the same knife carved WHORE into her flesh. Mello stood up and took pleasure in seeing the blood pooling around her. He applauded sarcastically as he walked around the dead woman admiring his handy work. Now the job was officially done- damn his impatiences,why hadn't he had made it last a little longer- he grabbed the severed finger off the bar and headed out the door.

Mello knew that once he got back sex was on the agenda. The blood running through his veins was on fire as he got that intense feeling he always got from a job well done- fuck he was hard as hell. 

It didn't take long to return to home base. Mello walked in and the group of people standing closest to the door parted allowing the man of the hour passed.

“Here you go.” Mello said as he tossed the finger complete with the ring still on it into Rod's lap.

The older man smiled. “Fuck man, I love your enthusiasm.” And got up, laughing on his way back to his office. 

Mello glanced around the room as he threw himself into his favorite plush chair, signaling a group of whores that had seem to make this their place of residency. He pointed at two brunettes and told them to fuck each other. The blonde was to dance for him and the other was told she had a cock to suck -so get to it. This was his world and it literally revolved around him.

Mello watched the tiny blonde girl as her body moved. All the curves in the right places. Her hips rolled in the same circular motion they had the other night, when she was on his cock. His eyes rolled back as a mouth wrapped tightly around him, sucking him hard. The two brunettes were just toys left for the other men to enjoy and left him with little desire to even mess with them.

“Mello,” Rod said, catching the blonde's attention before he threw a piece of paper at him. It fluttered onto his chest causing the girl blowing him to stop.

Mello glanced up at Rod. “What do I do with this?” He questioned, attitude very prominent.

“Go and get him. If he resists shoot him.” Rod threw a set of keys at him. “And take one of the cars.”

Mello rose from the chair, pushing the girl backward. She got the point and quickly moved out of the way before getting stomped on. Although he loved when he got orders Rod could have waited until the poor slut had swallowed what she'd been working so hard for. Now Mello was frustrated and in a pissed off mood. To make matters worse, his bike -the only thing that could possibly calm him down- was a no go.

Half an hour later he pulled into an apartment complex. It was a upscale one, seems whoever lived here had a nice life going for them. Mello parked the car under an empty carport and turned it off. There he sat for a few minutes scoping out his surroundings. He didn't exactly know how to proceed with this. Obviously this person was important enough for the boss to want him brought in but expendable if he resists.

Mello got out of the car and made his way up the steps two at a time on route to his destination. Once there, he stood in front of what seemed to be a wooden door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door like any law abiding citizen would. Mello smirked since he was all but what he wanted to portray himself as. Fuck he hated abductions. He would rather put a bullet in their head and call it a day. There was no answer so he knocked again. This time harder.

“Hold the fuck on, I'm coming.” A voice from behind the door uttered in.

Mello raised an eyebrow. “This fucker so does not want to get on my bad side.” He growled. Maybe he would just shoot him and tell Rod he resisted.

Soon the door opened and Mello's eyes widened, not believing what – no who he was seeing. There in the doorway was a past he had fought so hard to forget.

“Matt?”


End file.
